Pollentia Liga
by Nenshoyaju Raizer
Summary: Victory was their's and he took it from them. That monster stripped them all of their lives, now, a Pawn of Rias Gremory, Naruto may be fine with helping her achieve her goals, but his main objective is clear: To sever Hades' neck and shove it into the deepest bowels of Hell. NarutoXHarem, IsseiX(small)Harem, Strong Naruto, Godlike in later chapter


**fairy tail's storm king and Nenshoyaju Raizer do not own Naruto, High School DxD, or any things that appears in this story that has be copyrighted by someone else. Neither of us make a profit from this. It is simply a work of fanfiction written by fairy tail's storm king and co-written by Nenshoyaju Raizer.**

**This same story is over of ****fairy tail's storm king's Profile. So leave reviews their to please. **

**Pollentia Liga**

**Life 1:** My Days as a Ninja Ends

**000PL000**

'_Why_' Naruto thought as he laid on the cold, blood soaked ground. His only source of warmth was the tattered remain of his orange jumpsuit. The war progressed in favor of the Shinobi Alliance. Plans were formed to take down the monstrosity that was Obito Uchiha as well as his pet plant, the Jūbi.

**000PL000**

**-Moments Earlier-**

Victory was theirs, Naruto only had to place a final seal onto an already unconscious Obito to seal away the man for all eternity, but then something happened that turned the tide of the war to the favor of a third, unknown side.

Skeletal creatures erupted from the ground like plants. The monsters charged the already tired alliance with the intent to kill. Not a single man went down without a valiant fight, but the skeletons was plentiful in numbers and even the strongest attacks only stopped the attackers for seconds before their bones would repair and piece back into one.

It only took a touch from the undead army for the shinobi to fall. Naruto laid witness to as each shinobi's body went limp and their souls were visibly and easily ripped out of their bodies and devoured by the skeletons.

They were not the only enemies. There was also a large group of others who forms were not visible due to being covered from head to toe in thick, black cloaks. In each of their hands were brown staffs that ended in a reptilian clawed hand holding onto orbs of various colors.

They each converged on the Jūbi, ignoring the dying ninja at their feet. The skeletons moved aside for them. They reached the tree and surrounded it. All at once they raised their staffs to the tree and some form of energy shot from the orbs head by the hands at the staffs' edge.

The energy was white and Naruto could since that it was definitely different from chakra. He watched in awe as the energy surrounded the tree and forced it down in size. The tree that was once tall enough to reach the edges of the atmosphere was reduced to a size less than Naruto was tall.

The cloaked enemy lowered their staffs and stopped the flow of their energy. In the wake of their 'attack' the Jūbi was no longer a tree. It was now a sword, a scimitar, with a wide curved, blade of two and a half feet. The blade was blacker than night; not reflecting any form of light. The guard was black as well, curving down at the front, business end, of the scimitar and curving up at the back. The hilt was straight with a miniature black skull on the end, the wrapping on it was red and wrapped around the hilt in a way traditional to that of a katana.

That is when he appeared. A tall, elderly man with long, slicked back, silvery white hair. He processed a mustache beard combination, with his beard being extremely long yet mildly thin and curly, reaching down to his lower chest. He face was wrinkly, evidence to his extremely advanced age; nonetheless, despite this age, his figure was muscular and well defined. He wore a dark shirt paired with armored shoulder pads and shiny gauntlets, as well as chain-mail covering the parts of his arms that would have remained exposed, simple light pants with flames near the edges - held up by what appeared to be a light belt composed of two straps and dark, simple shoes/boots. Over this outfit he had a large, dark cape with a mantle that had a high collar, lighter-colored borders and jagged lower edges. Upon his head was a helmet matching his armor, with a prominent metal plate protecting his forehead and two lines of studs on the front, siding his face and jutting out in a protrusion on each side, and a darker rear part, adorned by a crest reminiscent of those seen on Greek helmet.

"How are you!?" Naruto called out to old man.

"Your death." The man said in a voice that was fit for an old man, but the way he said it was so nonchalant that Naruto's nearly didn't grasp the meaning of the words.

The man grasped the sword and expertly swung it around in his hands.

"Lord Hades, should we being the binding process?" one of the cloaked men asked eagerly.

"No I want to take it on a test run before anything else." The elderly man, Hades, spoke. He moved as a speed not fitting of an old man.

The Skeletons retreated back behind Hades, allowing the old man the pleasure of slicing through the remaining shinobi with a trained ease.

Naruto retreated back, further and further, fear overtook him in a way that it never had before. He could fill this man's power. It was greater than even Obito's. It took all he had as well as the sacrifice of all of the Kages, living and undead, to defeat, Obito, and this guys was easily matching up to the strength the Uchiha possessed.

'**FIGHT NARUTO**!' Kurama yelled at Naruto. Naruto stopped stepping backward and gained a look of determination upon his face. Those two words reinforced Naruto's will, live or die, he would not go down without a fight.

He steeled himself, calming his mind, and allowing himself to become one with nature. He resonated with the force like he never had before while calling forth every bit of Kurama's power that he had. Which had doubled since his father passed on the Ying have of Kurama to him before he was killed by Obito.

He felt renewed in a way and ready to give this Hades character hell.

Naruto charged forth… into the first slash. He barely saw it coming. Nor did he see the next several hundred slashes that struck at his body and he only felt it when the sword pierced it way through his stomach.

Hades ripped the blade out of Naruto, sending blood gushing everywhere and with a final show of disrespect as Naruto was tumbling forward Hades smashed his boot into Naruto head, sending the Uzumaki flying backwards and landing roughly on his back.

"You may have been capable of beating me… If you trained for a thousand more years." Hades laughed. By turned to leave. All of his servants and army were gone already. He stopped and stabbed his blade into Obito. He grinned in absolute glee as all of Obito's power was absorbed into the blade.

"Ice Geyser!"

Hades jumped back as the ground beneath him erupted into a field of icy spikes of death.

"My, My! What have I done to incite the attention of the Strongest Queen!?" Hades asked in a humorous tone. He looked upwards and Naruto lying on the ground behind Hades turned his head upwards to.

Floating elegantly in the sky was a beautiful woman. She looked to be in her early twenties, with silver hair and matching eyes. Her hair, which flowed all the way down to her back, features a long braid on each side with small blue bows at the ends, while the rest of her hair was left to hang down. She wore a blue and white French maid outfit with long sleeves and a white maid headband over her head, with red lipstick as a cosmetic accessory. Glowing within both of her hands were icy blue balls of energy.

"I'm afraid I cannot allow you massacre to continue, Hades-dono!" the woman said.

"CONTINUE!? Hn, hn, ha, ha, HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" He tried to suppress it, but he ended up erupting in laughter. "I HAVE COMPLETED MY PLANS! EVERYONE IS DEAD! BEGONE LITTLE BAT!" Hades roar with absolute amusement. He used his free hand to launch a wave of darkness at the woman, but due to the distance between them, she managed to dodge.

Naruto could only think at the moment that he hated this man. He'd fought some pretty low characters before. People that thought of him as nothing, but Hades. This man was worse as he thought of Naruto, of all the ones he killed as his amusement.

'_Why_' Naruto thought as he laid on the cold, blood soaked ground. _'Why must my life end this way? Why did my friends half to die just for this bastard's amusement._'

'_**Life isn't fair, Naruto. If nothing else. I know that **__true_.' Kurama spoke weakly.

'_Kurama! Are you okay_!?'

'_**No, I'm can barely fill any of my power any long. It's as if it's been locked away. I should have enough to heal you, but after that I'll probably have to sleep for a while**_.'

'_That's fine! I hope you get well soon buddy_.' Naruto thought. His eyes turned back to battle that was being help between the maid and the bastard.

Naruto was amazed, the once baron wasteland was now a beautiful field of ice with glaciers and ice sickles sprinkled throughout the field.

Hades seemed less amused. Having gone so far as to discard his blade forged from the Jūbi in favor of using both hands to unleash torrents upon torrents of dark energy at the woman, but the gray haired beauty battled smartly; favoring to stay in the sky and far away from Hades.

But she was not without ignore. Her cloths and the skin under it, were burnt red, but she seemed to be ignoring it and still unleashing ice attacks at Hades.

"I have to help her!" Naruto said flipping over and using his arms to push himself up. He's eyes squinted in pain. It was not fun to move while Kurama was doing his job trying to stitch him back together.

'_**What are you doing!? Moving will make things worse**_!' Kurama reprimanded.

"I have to help! I won't feel right if I let her die!" Naruto said finding his way to his feet after a long hard struggle.

'_So be it, but death is almost certain_.' I think I'm find with that.

'_**What about your daughter**_!?'

'_I'll die to keep this man from ever becoming a threat to her_!' Kurama sighed. He hated when Naruto got like this. It was his 'Fuck Logic and Reason, I'm helping!' Mode. Nothing he said no would stop him.

"Naruto."

Naruto's eyes swiftly shifted behind himself. Laying in a puddle of blood was Sasuke.

"Sasuke, I help you!"

"NO!" Sasuke's voice was hoarse and weak, but he managed to must enough to yell at Naruto. "You stupid, dobe. I'm about to die, so don't waste your time on me. I'm ready to die and have come to terms with my sins. All I want you to do is fulfill my last wish."

"I'll do it… as long as it is any gay shit!"

"Stupid dobe…" Sasuke groaned. Naruto laughed a bit. He didn't want their last earthly meeting to be one filled with tears, so one final joke was required. "…Avenge us…" Sasuke said serious. All humor left his face and he became stark serious.

"… Look around us!" He said weakly, but Naruto didn't want to. Knowing what he would see would only make him breakdown. "… This asshole killed all of us! Our nakama! Naruto do not lay your body to its final rest until that man is rotting away in the deepest pits of hell! No further than even that! Promises me, Naruto!"

"I promise you Sasuke! I will become the Avenger of our people! Hades and all he holds dear will be destroyed by my hands! It's the oath of a lifetime!" Naruto knew that saying this contradicted the beliefs Jiraiya instilled into him. That hate only bred more hate, but Hades would back for his atrocities against his people.

Naruto let only a single tear be shed as he saw Sasuke's death, but he smiled, if only a bit, when he saw that his brother in arms died with a smile on his face. Confident that Naruto would not let him down. After all the boy never gave up on anyone or anything nor did he go back on his word. 'Cause that was his Nindo, his ninja way.

Naruto's eyes turned back towards Hades direction. '_Kurama how's my wounds looking_?'

'_**You'll live, but if you get hit again, I can't heal you. Even now I'll probably won't be up again for months**_.' Kurama said cutting their telepathy immediately. The fox sounded dead tired.

Naruto looked around and the moment he saw it a big malevolent grin appeared on his face. He dashed forward.

Hades was growing irritated. No he was already irritated. He could barely think straight. Killing this wretch could best be associated with a toddler trying to swat a bee. Extremely hard and every time he misses she would swoop in with an attack that 'stung' him, but it was only a matter of time. Grayfia was faster, but he was stronger, wiser, and most importantly his power was near infinite, while her powers would only last her another week at most at the pace they were going. Yes a week, but for the immortal saying a week was the same as saying a second.

"I hold not desire to kill you just yet, little bat! Leave now and save yourself!"

"You as well as I know that the moment I turn my back, is the moment you blast a hole through it!" Grayfia said still using a polite tone while Hades could only laugh.

"No one could ever mistake you for stupid, little bat!" Hades said. "But soon, you will fall!"

"How about you fall instead!"

For the first time in a long time Hades was shocked. He was not expecting for Naruto to appear behind him and stab the sword through his stomach.

"Wait!" He said as he immediately felt his power fade to half of what it was in the same instance he felt a starling amount of power enter the area. "My own Sacred Gear, used against me!" Hades hurled his fist at Naruto sending his the boy sailing backwards and smashing against a pillar of ice; successfully opening back up half of his recently healed wounds.

Hades grunted in pain when his blow also caused the scimitar to rip away from his chest as well. He took notice the Sacred Gear in Naruto's hand glowed white before being absorbed into Naruto.

"Just great, he has bonded with it." Once a Sacred Gear is bonded to a human it isn't an easy task to remove it and right now he did not have the time to do it. Sirzechs and the other Maous were coming in hot. He could not take the might of all four Satans if those two choose to show their 'true' selves. "Be lucky mortal and bat. I will allow you to live for now, but make no mistake. I will return for the Sacred Gear I worked so hard to create." Hades turned initially flapping his cape as he did so and just like that he was gone.

The four Maous appeared the next moment.

"Grayfia-chan, are you okay!" Sirzechs asked almost childishly, while sliding up to his wife. He began to pat her up and down. Trying to coddle her as a mother would do a child.

"Not now Sirzechs!" Grayfia shoved her hand into Sirzechs face and pushed him away from her. "We have to safe that boy. He would have lived had he not tried to help me." Grayfia said.

"Oi, he's sooo cute!" Serafall commented.

"Now is not the time for such things." Falbium reprimanded tiredly.

"The boy is okay. He should just get him a blood transfusion soon, or he'll bleed out." Ajuka had the eyes of hawk and the brilliants of a top level medic. If he said Naruto would live this brought some relief to Grayfia's heart.

"You guys do that." Sirzechs said turning away from them.

"And what are you going to be doing." Falbium asked feeling rather annoyed.

"I since the boy's blood elsewhere. I figure if we taking him to Makai we might as well take his family too."

There was no time for protest as Sirzechs vanished to who knows where. Leaving them to recover Naruto's living corpse.

Grayfia felt the need to carry him. She knew each of her colleagues to well. Falbium would drop him from sheer lazy, Ajuka would try to use him for his experiments, and Serafall would probably try to grope him all the way back to the Underworld.

'_I really hope he survives_.' Grayfia thought, knowing that not even the brilliant Ajuka could not be right 100% of the time.

**000PL000 **

**-Three Days Later-**

"…u-san, Tou-san wake up already! I wanna play!"

"Uuurgghh!"

"Eeeww! Tou-san you need to brush your teeth!"

"Himeko, leave you father alone. He's had a tough week." a sweet, angelic voice reprimanded the girl.

"That's an understatement." Naruto groined pushing himself up in the bed. His eyes were a bit blurred, so he brought his forearm over his face and began to vigorously rub away the sandy crush that accumulated in his sleep. "Shion-chan, Himeko-chan! How did you to get to Konoha!?"

"Eh, we're not in Konoha, Naruto-kun."

"Huh?" Naruto pulled his arm away from his eyes and looked at Shion.

She truly was a beautiful sight for weary eyes. Her flawless, pale skin accentuated her long platinum blonde hair, rather well and her curvy body and plump breasts were always a welcomed sig-

"Eeeww, Tou-san's thinking pervy thoughts!" Himeko mocked.

Naruto head whipped towards Himeko. "Ko-chan, what have I told you about readings daddy's mind!" Naruto scolded, glaring half-heartedly at the little girl that sat upon his lap.

Himeko was a cute little scamp. She was the daughter of him and Shion. Naruto really did love the little girl. He meet Shion on a mission that was given to him shortly after the first, failed, attempt to retrieve, Sasuke. She was a nag the entire mission, she constantly told him predictions of how he was going to day, and that his fate was sealed, but Naruto did not believe in fate. The future was something that is forged not set in stone.

He finally got that through his head and it was decided, by Shion, that Naruto would help create the next generation of priests. Naruto agreed to this, not knowing what that actually meant.

But Shion, soon taught him and helped him 'study'… a lot. They fooled around constantly. It was only a matter of time before Shion was pregnant. This didn't hinder the sex though, in fact Shion was at her wildest during her final trimester.

Naruto wasn't even allowed to leave the bedroom during those three months.

Himeko was born on the 1st of October. 9 days before Naruto's on birthday.

Himeko was born with her mother's hair and eyes, but those cubby, whisker mark covered cheeks of hers and mischievous behavior was all Naruto. She had all their powers and more. She was clairvoyant like Shion and could, hypothetically, summon forth the kyuubi's chakra like Naruto as she was a pseudo-jinchūriki. She also could use powers not belong to either of her parents, such as telepathy and telekinesis. She was truly a child blessed for great things.

Naruto loved Himeko more than anything else in the word and it was through mutual love of Himeko that he and Shion truly fell in love with one another.

Much of the time he was on his training trip was spent in Oni no Kuni and Naruto didn't complete much of his training because of it.

"It's not my fault you have pervy thoughts all the time!" Himeko answered back. Naruto's head dropped in shame as tears streamed from his eyes. It wasn't his fault. His grandfather figure was a perv, his first sensei was a perv, and his second sensei was a super-perv. Hell he'd bet money his father was a perv as well. Women ever were lucky he resisted Jiraiya's influence as well as he did, because if the Toad Sage had actually managed to corrupt Naruto, he would have definitely became a womanizer of unparalleled caliber.

"Himeko, what have I told you about antagonizing you father. Naruto-kun, stop being a pervert!" Shion's words merely caused Naruto's head to drop even more. "And stop crying you still have to meet the people that saved you!"

Naruto stopped his crying and looked up. His head turned left then right. This time he made the effort to look past Shion and Himeko's lovely faces.

They were in a room that was bigger than either Naruto's room in his apartment of the room he shared with Shion at the central palace within Oni no Kuni.

The room was Spartan of anything besides a large comfy bed fit for a party of 20 with lavished black covers, a dress with a television on to, a bed side table that had all types of gauze, medications, and such, and an IV machine that was connected to his wrist.

"Where are we?" Naruto asked not knowing where they could possibly be.

"Hell." Himeko answered jolly. Naruto looked down at the girls sternly.

"Himeko, don't ever play like that! You're never going to hell and don't let anyone tell you differently." Naruto was even allowed to be proud of his fatherly moment as Shion corrected him moments later.

"Naruto-kun, we are in Hell." Shion said.

"Wha-" Naruto's head budged toward Shion. The priestess could only giggle at the wide-eyed, look of disbelief on Naruto's face.

"It's not as bad as you're thinking." Shion laughed. At that moment Sirzechs entered the room followed by a medal aged man. He had a hair that was a mix of red and blue and was gelled back. His left eye was blue while his right eye was red. He wore an intricately tailored suit with a red tie.

"Yo, I see you're finally awake!" Sirzechs greeted with a slight wave to Naruto.

"Yeah, I take it you're the one that rescued me?" Naruto said looking at the man warily. He wasn't going to trust the man before him as for all he knew he was holding him and his family prisoner.

"Actually it was my wife that demanded that you all stay here. I guess I should say thank you for helping her in battle the other day." Sirzechs said.

Naruto distinctly remembered the Silver haired woman from three days ago. So that was how he ended up here. His face visibly paled when realization hit him concern his nakama. They were all dead now.

"I take it you realized you're the last survivors?" Sirzechs asked as if it was more of a statement than a question while pulling a chair from a corner. Flipping it around and took a seat on it to were his legs straddled the back of a chair.

"We're the last." Naruto said in a voice of utter disbelief and a face of absolute despair.

"I'm afraid so." Sirzechs said morbidly. "I'm sorry we could have appeared in time. It was a common law amongst all civilizations aware of the hidden continent that it should never been messed with. In an hundred millennia this law has been keep, but Hades broke it three days ago and he broke it in the worst way possible." Sirzechs was truly sad concerning the matter. He as well as every member of the second generation of Maous only wanted to live a peaceful existence, but it seems that those of the times of old still are dead set on creating wars and conflict.

"I'm going to kill him!" Naruto growled as his eyes flashed red, but Himeko and Shion immediately wrapped their arms around him. Their touch seemed to calm him down.

"Tou-san, you can't, I won't lose you!" Himeko buried her face into his chest.

"Naruto-kun, think rationally. You can't go chasing after that man, he's far stronger that you." Naruto didn't know how to feel about his lover clearly calling him weaker than someone else. It was undeniably true, but it still stung his pride.

"I'll just train then! I'll become stronger than that bastard and then I'll crush him."

"As you are now that's impossible." The heterochromia eyed man interjected, but his butting end earned him a death glare for Naruto. The man raised his hands as if surrendering, but continued to talk. "Forgive me, Naruto-san! I have every interest to help you, so don't bite my face off."

"Explain yourself." Naruto growled.

"My name is Mephisto Pheles. I am a well-regarded devil that is master in the field of magic and sacred gear study. You're mortal, Naruto-san. I examined your body. It has an amazing rate of growth. The likes I have only seen in only a few men before you. Beyond that your like span is thrice that of a normal mortal, you could live to be, at greatest, three hundred, but even if you lived all three hundred years. Even if you trained tirelessly for those 300 years you will still only be half as strong as Hades currently is."

All the life drained from Naruto's face. The gap was that huge. He couldn't believe it.

"This is because as a mortal you're powers are restricted. For humans their minds restrict 80% of their potential. Then the Hachimon are 8 more limit with each of them restricting your power by have each. So ultimately you have access to only 0.078125% of your actual power and potential."

"How is telling any of me this supposed to help me!?" Naruto growled in frustration.

"We have the ability to make you into one of us. A devil. You will no longer possess the limitations pof a mortal, but it doesn't come without a price." Mephisto explained.

Naruto looked at Mephisto then Sirzechs, Shion, and Himeko. Then he simply looked down. He took a while to think.

Mephisto and Sirzechs understood. For humans it was no small feat to agree to become a devil. After all it was common amongst humans to believe that all devils are evil beings.

"What's a devil?" Naruto finally asked. Sirzechs fell back off his chair while Mephisto fell forward hitting his head against then floor; luckily it was carpeted.

Sirzechs quickly scurried back up into his seat. "I forget that religion isn't very popular where you're from."

"We kill people for a living from what I hear religions aren't too fond of that." There were religions in the Elemental Nations, most commonly the House of Jashin and Shinto Religion, but Naruto didn't desire to learn about any of them, as he wasn't too fond of being told do this or eternal damnation.

"Okay well all those religions that humans everywhere debate of being true or not are in fact real. Every last one of them some gods were credited for thing other gods did but all of them exist. One of the most popular religions focuses around a powerful god that is mostly just referred to as just Kami and how he created the humans like you. But before humans Kami created winged human-like beings called angels, but not all angels were obedient to Kami. One radical, named Lucifel, separated himself from the other angels and Kami after a failed attempt to usurp Kami of control. He was casted from heaven, the domain in which Kami and his angels reside."

"Choosing to abandon his angelic wings, white and bird-like, Lucifel used a form of ritual, using magic, to change himself into a new species. He became the first devil and took on the title Lucifer. He changed many of his followers of all species into devils. After which, he granted 72 devils the right to create Clans and he personally named each clan. They became known as the 72 Houses of Solomon. All other devils were placed into one of these 72 Houses. The 3 strongest devils were granted titles by Lucifel: Beelzebub, Leviathan, and Asmodeus; along with Lucifel himself, who as I mentioned bared the title Lucifer, they were known as the Four Great Maou. You're following?"

Naruto and Shion nodded, but Himeko already fell asleep from the story which she perceived as being boring.

"The devils grew in numbers until Lucifel possessed an empire of great enough size that he could to oppose his creator in every way. Kami attempts to keep humanity pure were met by Lucifel's attempts to corrupt the humans. Growing sick of this Kami sent his angels to crush the devils, but things grew complicated with the presence of fallen angels: angels that committed acts that went against the laws of Kami and because of them were cast out of Kami's domain as Lucifel had been. They sought repentance though. Thinking if they helped destroy the devils that Kami would recognize their worth once more and allow them back into his kingdom, but that did not happen. Instead Kami chose to have the fallen exterminated as well as they were extremists that went to any means, even killing other innocent species such as humans, in attempts to vanquish the devils. The war became three sided, devil versus angel versus fallen. The war raged for millennia, but in the end the 4 Maou where vanquished. Even so the devils still stood strong without them as others took lead. If the war continued the devils may have perished but not without taking down the angels and fallen as well, but all sides realized how heavy the losses their forces already taken were, so it was decided to call a truce that stands even until this day. It's shaky and none of the sides really like each other, but this is an era of relative peace, even still I'm trying to negotiate a more solid peace treaty with the other faction leaders.

"So you're evil?" Naruto asked, not sure if he could side with evil to gain his goals. He didn't want to become like Sasuke once was.

Sirzechs laughed at Naruto's question. "The original devils where antagonistic, but the current civilization is the descendants of the originals. Some believe in the ways of the ones before them, but others simply desire to live lives without war. Most no longer focus on fighting and corrupting other civilizations. We merely desire the prosperity of devil society. It's actually illegal to commit certain crimes now with me and the other Maous desiring a more civilized society that what the original Maous kept."

"If I did choose to become a devil… what would the cost be?" Naruto asked eying the two skeptically. Sirzechs was more than happy to answer though.

"You'll first have to abide by all the rules of devil society. There isn't many that are different from those of your society, but if you choose I can supply you with a book of all the laws."

Naruto nodded.

"You will also be under my command. You'll work as an agent. Meant to spy on or enemies amongst other things." Naruto nodded. "You will also be bodyguard."

"You need bodyguards?" Naruto asked skeptically. He could feel the man's power rolling off of him in waves.

"NO… but my darling little Rias-tan does!" instantly the calm Sirzechs persona was replaced with best be related to as a gushing fan boy. "Oh, she's so adorable! You'll just look her! But if one hair becomes misplaced on her head under your watch…" Sirzechs suddenly became more intimidating that Naruto would think possible for the man.

'_Sister Complex much_!?' Naruto thought. "You're stipulations don't seem too hard to follow, so I'll agree to it."

"Great." Mephisto said, having stood back up a while ago. "But there's one final piece of business." He said seriously. He looked Naruto straight in the eye. "Please allow me to see you're sacred gear?"

000PL000

**Nenshoyaju Raizer:** And Cliffhanger! It's not a huge one, considering you all don't know the actually abilities of the Sacred Gear yet so. Nah! (Sticks tongue out). This idea and story is by fairy tail's storm king. There's periods instead of spaces, but if I put the periods then the whole name wouldn't appear as part of FFs anti website link deal. Anyway he writes the draft of each chapter while coming up with the majority of the ideas. He bounces those ideas back and forth with me and I tell him rather they are good or bad ideas as well as adding in my on suggestions. From there he writes the draft and send it to me. I revise it by switching words around, make conversations flow as organically as possible, adding scenes, extending scenes, and changing things that I don't believe would work. That's about all I got to say.


End file.
